


Dragon Quest 8: Where Love Blooms

by TojiroMurakami



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TojiroMurakami/pseuds/TojiroMurakami
Summary: This will be a lemon one-shot regarding Eight (Hero), Jessica, and Medea. Well, at least one where some realistic components are added into it. Only people 18 years old and above should be reading this, so please keep that in mind if you decide to enter. Hopefully you'll like it and if so, please leave a review! Thank you!
Relationships: Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)/Jessica (Dragon Quest), Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)/Jessica/Medea (Dragon Quest), Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)/Medea (Dragon Quest), Jessica/Medea (Dragon Quest)
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Quest 8: Where Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine, I just write for fun! Hope you enjoy reading it!

6 Years after the defeat of Rhapthorne 

It’s been some time since Eight and Medea had last been with the others in their little group. After the death of King Trode who passed away due to a mixture of old age, internal damage from remnants of Rapthorne’s magic, and the stress placed on his body during their travels, Medea was forced to take over the position of her Kingdom. It was a very trying and emotional time for Medea since she now had to take the position of Queen right after her beloved father’s death. Of course being her husband and most loyal retainer, Eight was steadfast in his support of her, which helped her tremendously. 

Being the captain of the guards, he focused not only on training the guards more, but began creating new divisions, in order to ensure that the kingdom would be better specialized and defended. Having discovered his Dragovian history prior to Rapthorne, two of the divisions he created were in honor of his parents. His father, who he knew was the previous Argonian King, was a strong warrior, who held steadfast to his values and love for his mother. For this division, he decided to create the Knights of Trodain, who’s members would be known as the Eltrio Warriors, in honor of his father. For the second division, he created the Warlocks and Witches division, who will be specializing both in creating new spells and ways to better utilize them. They would also be in charge of recording and locating the recipes of old potions, as well as creating new ones. They would be known as the Xia Spellcasters, in honor of his mother. From what he had heard of her, she was a strong willed and creatively resourceful woman, with powerful magical abilities, and this would reflect the kind of division he was going for. 

The third division however, was still a work in progress, and this one was in honor of his grandfather and Dragovian heritage. Finding a pure dragon seemed to be an impossible task, so he settled for some species of reptilian monsters to try to domesticate. He first gathered the Frou-frou species, who’s appearance are similar to the Great Argon lizard, except they are blue in color. It took some doing, but they managed to capture over a dozen of them. On top of that, through some trade deals made with Argonia, 3 Argon lizards were imported to Trodain, who were by contrast red in color. This would be a long term project, but the idea would be to reproduce the lizards and domesticate them enough to ride them. Also, since the two were very similar in characteristics, it was his hope that they would be able to crossbreed and create a new lizard monster species. The division will be the Dragovians of Trodain, and the riders themselves will be known as the Chen Mui Dragon Riders. 

Normally such divisions would take longer to form, let alone get approved, but it was happily approved by Queen Medea since she thought they were all wonderful ideas by her beloved. In fact, she admired Eight for his creative implementations and the initiative for having done all this for the Kingdom. 

Though even with his planning and the support of their people, the plan encountered a lot of bumps and snags along the way. This was where Jessica eventually came in. About 3 years ago, her mother and her had a big argument about her single status. In fact, they have been having an increasing amount of heated discussions since she went back to Alexandria. So after a failed attempt by her mother to marry her off to another noble, she ended up having enough and left, this time for good. Bangers and Mash, being loyal to her, volunteered to take care of her mother for Jessica, so she wouldn’t need to worry about her. Being grateful to them, she decided to give them her old spell books and her brother’s books on weaponry as parting gifts before packing the rest of her things and leaving. 

As soon as she left, it didn’t take long for her to feel aimless and realized that she didn’t know where she would go from there. Luckily for her, Eight had been heading in her direction just in time to see her leaving. Quickly rushing off towards her, they ended up catching up with each other about their past journey, and it didn’t take long for Eight to decide to invite her to head the spellcaster division he had created for the Trodain Kingdom. Being surprised by the offer and was actually about to decline, she decided to hear him out, and eventually agreed to take the offer she was given. It was tough in the beginning, but through sheer tenacity, and the large magical ability to accompany it, she proved herself worthy of her position. In the following years, she hadn’t regretted it since and it didn’t take long for her to become a well respected head of the Xia Spellcasters within Trodain. Outside of her division, and with her help, she was able to resolve many of the problems and flaws within the structural components of the other divisions, and with her strong personality, got the members to work more efficiently, or face her wrath. 

Though an issue did arise within the Kingdom when Queen Medea could no longer put off not having an heir to the throne. So, eventually Eight and Medea decided that they would go ahead and produce a child. There were many nights that they would be quite passionate with each other, but Medea had quickly realized that her stamina could not last due to Eight’s potent draconic heritage. She was simply so tired after every bout, but felt guilty whenever Eight would give her a small smile of understanding, and leave to finish off the rest of his sexual urges in the restroom. Eventually, she decided to try coming up with a solution, but nothing came out of anything that she could think of. Though during one night, as Eight was making love to her while she was laying down on her back and her face facing the door, she noticed that the door was left slightly ajar. Seeing red hair and a pair of widened eyes, she immediately realized the identity of the person who was currently spying at them. After climaxing again, she saw that Jessica had vanished from where she was standing, but an idea had already started manifesting into her head by that point. 

Jessica had always been a close friend, and she noticed how no man had ever caught her interest. But what if that wasn’t the case? Perhaps one did, but he was already taken, so she simply held herself back. Now that she thought about it, Jessica and Eight had always been close, and Jessica seemed to always spend more time with Eight than with any of the others during their journey together. Of course she never pushed it, but the bread crumbs were definitely there. Smiling as the idea of it solidified in her head, she began planning on confronting Jessica and giving her an offer she shouldn’t be able to refuse. 

A few nights later

Queen Medea excused herself earlier than usual to meet up with Jessica in her quarters. A few moments later, she knocked on Jessica's door and waited for her to answer. 

Opening the door, “Who is it?”, she said as she opened it. “Oh, Queen Medea?”, she said, eyes widening a bit. “How may I help you?”, Jessica asked Medea. 

Walking into the room and waiting for Jessica to close it, “You know that you don’t have to refer to my title don’t you Jessica? We are friends after all”, Medea stated, smiling warmly at her. 

Gulping nervously, “My apologies, it’s just expected of me to do so now that I am part of your kingdom, but at least in private, I will be happy to refer to you by name, Medea”, Jessica told her. 

Waiting for Jessica to sit on her bed, she decided to take the chair near the desk. “I hope that I am not overstepping my boundaries, but can I ask you a few questions Jessica”, Medea stated. 

Stuttering a bit, “Of course you can Medea”, she said. 

Smiling at her in understanding, “You know, I had never really realized that I wasn’t the only one who had feelings for Eight until that night.”, Medea told her. 

“Um, Medea, you must be mistaken”, she stated, then gulped. “I would never think of stealing King Eight from you. You two are very special to me and I would feel utterly terrible if I betrayed your trust like that”, she finished. 

Standing up from her chair and walking towards Jessica on the bed, she then sat down next to Jessica and gently grabbed the nervous woman’s hands. “I hold you to such a high regard that I know you would never do that to me, Jessica. Instead, you would just silently suffer while the one you love is with someone else. I understand the pain of duty, and the last thing I would like is for a treasured friend to experience pain like that. So please, I have something to tell you and I hope that you are open minded enough to consider it before denying my request”, Medea told her. 

Nervously licking her lips, “What do you mean Medea?”, Jessica asked, feeling a slight hope in her heart. 

“Eight might not say anything, but I’ve known him since we were very little. Anything that he would like to keep secret is not something that he can hide very well from me. It wasn’t until I saw you that I realized something that I initially didn’t consider looking for. He loves you too, you know? Out of all of the members of our little group and he only goes out of his way to invite you? Of course he never pushed past what could be considered improper, but he did make certain that you had a good and respectable living once he found out about your situation. He was already planning on recruiting you to head the Xia Spellcasters, but he has since ensured that you had everything that you needed since then”, she told the stunned woman.

“No, that’s not… I’m not… but...but..why are you telling me this Medea?”the woman said, suddenly crying. “I know you can’t be this cruel, because for all of the times I’ve known you, you have always been a kind and benevolent person, so why… Why tell me this?” Jessica said, bawling her eyes out. 

Gripping her hands at the feelings of regret that filled her heart at hurting her friend like this, “Because, as you know, we have become recently intimate so that Trodain can have an heir. However, due to Eight’s draconic heritage, I have found myself unable to satisfy him completely and despite my better attempts, it is simply not enough. He has sacrificed so much for my Kingdom, and to realize that a bond between him and you exists, is something I refuse to ignore nor allow to die and wither away. He loves you as much as he does me, Jessica. My offer to you is this… will you agree to share him in secret with me? I know that this wouldn’t be proper, and that I am asking a lot of you for being his unrecognized lover in all of this, but I want the three of us to be happy without any regrets, and I do greatly care for the both of you. So, will you agree to this?”, Medea. 

Stunned at what she heard, “Are… are you serious?”, Jessica asked. 

Nodding her head gently, “I know that this is selfish of me to ask, but I really would be okay with you joining us. All that we need to do is convince him of this, and it is my hope that everything will turn out alright”, Medea told her. 

Gripping her shirt, “Can I think about this first?”, Jessica asked. “I want to get my head on straight before answering”, she added. 

Nodding her head and smiling in understanding, “Of course. Just know that this deal isn’t a joke and that I am truly sincere about having you join us”, she said as she headed for the door. “Goodnight Jessica and thank you for hearing me out”, Medea stated as she closed the door and headed out. 

Laying on her bed, she felt so many chaotic emotions. This would never be proper. Her relationship could never be officially acknowledged, and that would cause more problems if any children came from it. Though the thought of never having Eight as a lover became more painful at the thought of the opportunity that was now available to her. For so long she had desired him and felt her heart break slowly as she realized that Eight and Medea were already so close during their journey together. Her mother had never understood that her heart already belonged to someone else, and that was why she had refused to shackle herself to anyone but Eight. Realizing this fact, she came to the conclusion that she has already decided on her current path. She wasn’t certain where this path will take her, but she decided that she would like to see this thing through. 

A few nights later

Eight was slowly walking back towards the king’s and queen’s shared quarters feeling conflicting about his place in life. His heart felt heavy at the thought of loving two women, and part of him regrets recruiting Jessica for his project, since his heart yearned for her very much. She has simply been such an amazing addition to the Kingdom, that his admiration for her has grown to a deep respect for the beautiful woman who has done nothing but prove herself again and again no matter the difficulty of the situations she faced. She was intelligent, headstrong, creative, tenacious, powerful, and just so many other amazing things, that to accurately classify her would prove an arduous task. 

He would never dare betray Medea since he deeply loves her as well, but this pain in his chest was certainly a heavy burden to bear, a pain essentially of his own making. Deciding to simply steel himself, he was determined to simply grit his teeth and work through this. Being a member of a group that defeated Rapthorne wasn’t for nothing, and he refused to let this be the very thing that would break him, especially when the end of the world had failed to do so. 

As he opened the doors, his thought process halted at the sight before him. Medea and Jessica could be seen wearing sexy lingerie, and were both sitting on the bed looking directly at him. 

Smirking at her lover, “Hello love”, Medea stated. 

Absolutely stunned, “I...uh… what.. what is happening here Medea?”, he asked nervously. 

“Hm.. what does it look like love?”, she said. “We are both here, dressed like this, and waiting for you?”, she added. “What do you think?”, she whispers sensually. 

Gulping a bit. “Um, But, I, we are married, and Jessica… I don’t understand?”, Eight said with his brain feeling fried. 

“Hm… Perhaps I should explain. You are very amorous love, too amorous for me I am afraid. Seeing you leave unsatisfied everytime we make love pains my heart at not being able to give you what you desire. I had been wracking my brain since, and it was then that I discovered something. You and Jessica both share feelings for each other. Strong feelings I have been discovering, the more I observed the two of you. Seeing as I care for you both, I figured that I would solve both situations at once. You love her, Eight, as you love me. I absolutely refuse to let you two deny your feelings for one another, so why don’t the three of us share each other instead?”, she told him, absolutely shocking him. 

“But, that wouldn’t be right to you nor would it be to Jessica!”, he said, feeling his heart hurt at trying to process this confusing situation. 

Looking at him in sympathy, she stood up from the bed and approached her hurting lover. “Eight, you have sacrificed so much, worked until your body was at its breaking point, and even went so far as to bolster our forces and make unique divisions, all for me and this kingdom, my love. I love you dearly, and to watch as you silently suffer the way you have, hurts me”, she told him as she held both his hands in hers. “That is why when I had discovered Jessica’s feelings for you and you for her, that I decided that I’d ask her if she would like to pursue a relationship with you”, she told him. 

Feeling his heart beat rapidly, “But, but, this wouldn’t be proper, Medea”, he said, before looking over to Jessica, “And Jessica, this wouldn’t be fair to you. I deeply respect and care for you, and if this is found out, I am not sure if I can protect you from the backlash that is sure to follow”, he told her. 

Jessica stared at the hero in determination and stood up herself. Walking towards him, “Eight, I don’t care if people eventually find out about this. I love you, you lughead. I wasn’t sure about this idea either, at least at first, but if I can’t at least try to pursue what’s in my heart, then I will forever regret it. So, if you really do love me, then please, at least give this, no, us a chance”, she stared at him pleadingly with love, and a bit of trepidation. 

Smiling lovingly at Eight, “You see my love. Her feelings are just as deep and heartfelt as yours are for her. Also, if it is a fear of yours, know that you will never lose me Eight, for I have faith in my heart that your capacity for love is far greater than you realize, and even at your lowest, I will promise that I will never stop loving you. So, what is your decision, Eight? Will you give this a chance?”, she asked him. 

Staring at Medea, before staring at Jessica, “You both are far more than a man like me will ever deserve, and I can no longer ignore my heart, after hearing your own heartfelt confessions to me. I don’t know what the future will bring, but if you both are really that willing to share me, then I will do my best to never disappoint either of you”, he told them. 

Medea smiled happily and signaled Jessica to initiate this. Jessica, who saw her expression, grabbed Eight’s face with both of her hands and had him face her. “Eight, you were there for me whenever I had a nightmare about my brother’s death. You were also there for me after I had been taken over by Rapthorne. You could have left me at any time, but you didn’t. You always were there for me, and even when I left my home for good, somehow, the faiths aligned just so you can be there to save me from trying to survive on my own. My life would have been far more different if you hadn’t been in it, and I am forever thankful that you were part of my life. I love you, Eight”, she told him as she kissed him. 

Medea let go of his hands and watched as Jessica and Eight kissed each other deeply. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck as Eight placed his hands on her hips to pull her closer. They began to kiss each other intensely not long afterwards, with Eight quickly taking off his clothes as quickly as he could. Smirking into the kiss, Jessica gently pushed Eight away and felt her lust begin to grow at the sight of the desire in his eyes. 

Pouting at suddenly being stopped, his jaw begins to drop as he watches Jessica slowly remove the rest of her clothing. Realizing that he still had some clothes on, he quickly did away with the remaining garments. Finally, the two were fully nude and were very much bare to each other’s smouldering gazes. Eight gently took Jessica’s hands into his, and guided her to the bed. Jessica then laid down and watched as Eight, laid her on her back and spread her legs apart. 

“Eight, that place is dirty. Please look away”, she told him slightly embarrassed. 

Gazing into her eyes with intense desire. “Jessica… there is absolutely nothing dirty about you…”, he stated. “Watch me as I prove it”, he told her. Activating his draconic traits, his eyes sharpened into reptilian slits, and his tongue began to elongate. Surprised at his transformation, she was caught off guard as soon as his tongue began to enter her. 

“Eight, Eight, Eight!”, she repeated as his tongue dug deeply into her folds. 

Gripping his hair tightly, she could barely control herself as he continued to pleasure her. 

Feeling a weight suddenly shift on the bed, she turned her head slowly and saw that Medea was now sitting next to her. “Jessica, I hope you don’t mind me doing this, but I can no longer just feel satisfied in watching you two as I had been”, Medea said as she grabbed Jessica’s face with both hands. 

“What”, she stated, eyes suddenly widening as Medea kissed her. 

Stunned, but eventually giving into the pleasure, Jessica began kissing Medea back. Briefly looking up, Eight felt himself harden even more at the sight of his two lovers kissing each other. Becoming more ravenous in his licking and sucking, his new goal was to make her reach a powerful climax. Jessica started panting rather heavy as she felt her hero eating her more quickly. The pleasure she was feeling was beginning to feel quite unbearable, and eventually she stopped kissing Medea. 

“EIGHT!”, she screamed, as she underwent a powerful climax and tightly wrapped her legs around his head. As this was going on, the hero began rapidly lapping up all of her expelled juices and refused to waste even a single drop of his love’s nectar. As her climax subsided, Jessica began twitching in the aftershock of her pleasurable finish, and Eight eventually was freed from the wonderful feelings of her thighs. Standing up and licking his lips of the remnants of Jessica’s juices, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a pair of breasts press up against his back. 

“Hello again my love”, Medea said sensually into his ear, smiling as she felt him shudder under her touch. “Now, while Jessica is recovering, would you be so kind as to pleasure me as well, Eight?”, she asked in a whisper. 

Watching as his dick hardened to full length, she felt her mouth water slightly at how big it was and couldn’t wait until they got to the really fun part. Until then, she’ll settle for something just as enjoyable. 

Moving around him and laying on the bed next to Jessica, she parted her legs and watched as her hero stared at her with such an intense burning expression of desire. Going back down onto his knees, Eight began eating into her vagina quite ravenously as well. Using some of his fingers, he stuck two of them into her pussy and started feeling around as well. With the combination of his fingers and his elongated tongue, it didn’t take long for Medea to quickly climax as well. 

“MY HERO! EIGHT! I LOVE YOU!”, Medea said. 

Again, Eight continued to drink the sweet juices released by one of his loves, and couldn’t help but compare the flavor of the two. One was a bit bitter, but also very sweet. While the other one tasted like a sweet kind of salty. Despite the differences however, he found himself becoming addicted to the tastes of his two women. 

Gazing up at him with love and adoration. “Eight, please go to Jessica, and make love to her will you?”, Medea said, wanting to take a rest, while letting Jessica finally have what she was promised. 

Jessica by now had already recovered and was now gazing at Eight with both desire and anticipation. 

Nodding his head at her request, Eight moved closer to Jessica and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. 

Looking into her eyes, while barely restraining himself, “Jessica, are you certain about this? Once we’ve done this, I… I don’t think I can ever let you go… I… I love you so much”, he told her, with a few tears running down his eyes. 

Smiling at him warmly and raising her left hand to his face to slowly caress it. “I can never regret being able to finally love you the way I have longed for, my hero. Please, make love to me Eight, and promise me that no matter what may happen in the future, never let me go”, she told him, as she slowly began wiping his tears. 

Kissing her open palm after she finished wiping his tears away, “I don’t think I can ever let you go now, Jessica. Thank you so much for loving me. I don’t feel like I deserve any of this, but I swear that I’ll make it up to the both of you”, he told her, as he placed his penis above her vagina and began to slowly enter it. 

Feeling him slowly enter her folds, she felt him stop when he faced a barrier. “Please, Eight, push further inside me. Make me yours”, she told him. 

Kissing her deeply, he pushed forward, and continued kissing her to muffle her screams of pain at her hymen being torn. Thrusting his hips again and again, eventually the pain transformed solely into pleasure. Feeling the size of his penis inside of her, she couldn’t help but be amazed at how such a large penis, continued to enter and fit into her folds, again and again. 

“Eight, faster my love, ooh, ooh, you are so amazing”, she moaned into his ear. 

Finally being able to be one with someone he had yearned for so long, he grit his teeth and kept thrusting into her wonderful soft, but tight folds. “Jessica, Jessica, Jessica”, he kept muttering into her ear with lustful desire. 

This went on for several minutes, and Jessica had already climaxed a few times due to Eight reaching her G spot, several times. 

Feeling her tighten once again, Eight grit his teeth, “Jessica, I’m about to finish”, he told her, as he began to pull out. 

“No!”, she stated, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back into her. “Please Eight, finish inside me”, she whispered into his ear, tightening her legs to prevent him from escaping. 

“But, but, you could get pregnant?”, he told her. 

“My heart has already belonged to you long ago my love, and now so does my body. So, please, make me bear your children”, she told him. 

Not being able to hold it in anymore, he pushed himself all the way in and climaxed inside of her. “Jessica!”, he screamed as he filled her up with his seed. 

“Eight”, Jessica shouted, as she felt a hot burning liquid release inside of her. 

Several deep, powerful, spurts later, Jessica fell unconscious and dropped her legs back onto the bed. Eight kissing her forehead, and after taking several breaths, slowly pulled himself out of her folds, causing a spillage of his seed to escape and gradually pool onto the mattress. 

“I hope you enjoyed that my love, because I certainly did while watching it,'' Medea told him, as she bent herself over the bed and looked behind her to make eye contact with her hero. 

Slowly regaining his breath, he began to approach Medea and mounted her from behind. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you two, but know that I will always dedicate myself towards loving and taking care of you both”, he told her as he penetrated her from behind. 

Feeling him enter her from behind, she couldn’t help but moan. Eventually the speed of his thrusting began to quicken, “My hero, Eight my love, please go harder! Faster my love”, she told him. 

For 20 minutes straight, Eight was determined to show Medea how grateful he was for everything she has ever done for him, especially in loving him the way she has, enough to willingly bring in Jessica into their relationship. Her constant climaxes were proof that she was experiencing his gratitude over and over again. 

“Eight, Eight, Eight, Eight”, she kept repeating mindlessly, her mind lost to her lustful haze. 

“Medea, I am going to finish”, he told her, this time not bothering to pull out. 

“Finish inside me my love”, Medea said as she tightened her legs around him. 

Thrusting repeatedly, he kept pumping until he finally reached deep enough inside her and finally let himself go. 

“Medea!”, he screamed, pumping her with several intensely hot spurts that lasted over 10 seconds. 

“Eight!”, she screamed, while climaxing powerfully one last time, milking him for all that he was worth. 

After the climax finally subsided, Medea slowly began falling into unconsciousness. 

Feeling slightly tired himself, he gently released himself from Medea, ignoring the cum that landed on the bed, and sat down in the middle of Jessica and Medea. 

“That was certainly something my hero”, Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts on his back, slowly leaving small kisses on his neck. 

Looking over towards Jessica, “Of course. Only the best for the people I love, Jessica”, he told her slowly, grabbing her and placing her sitting facing him on his lap. 

Wrapping her arms around him, “I love you Eight”, she told him slowly leaning forward with desire. 

Gazing at her eyes filled with desire, “And I love you, Jessica”, he told her leaning forward as well. 

When their lips finally connected, they quickly began pouring the remainder of their bottled up feelings into their kiss. Heatedly exchanging tongues, Jessica began slowly grinding her pussy on his still hardened member, quickly making it stiffen even further with her actions. Groaning in pleasure into her mouth, Jessica slowly smirked a little, before taking her left hand and placed his penis at her entrance. Slowly sinking down, the two both groaned into each other's mouth and began thrusting their hips in sync with each other. 

  
  


“Eight, Eight! Yes! Just like that Eight”, she moaned as he penetrated her deepest nether region again and again. 

Gripping her soft waist tightly, he thrusted into her again and again. Over and over she began to climax repeatedly under his tender mercies, and she loved him even more for every second of it. 

“Jessica”, he gasped a little when he felt her tightening on him again. “You are absolutely breathtaking my love”, he whispered, grunting into her ear as he sped his thrusts a bit faster. 

  
  


“My thanks, Eight”, she said gasping herself a little. “Please, my love, keep, uh, keep doing that, I’m almost close again”, she told him.

Their hips thrusted for several minutes. Pushing himself deeper into her, he kept going until he began to reach his limit. Feeling him begin to twitch inside of her, she tightened her legs around him again. 

“My love, please, come inside me again”, she told him. 

Gritting his teeth, he sped his thrust until he finally stopped deep inside her, “I am cumming, Jessica!”, he grunted, releasing several more spurts deep inside her. 

Both breathing heavily, Eight looked at her in desire, “Jessica, I want you to face away from me and do you from behind. Can I?”, he told her. 

Smiling at him with a loving gaze, “Of course, Eight. You need only ask”, she told him, as she got up and sat down on his lap with her back pressed against his chest. 

Slowly caressing and feeling her breasts, Jessica moaned in pleasure as his rough, calloused hands explored the valley of her wonderful globes. Taking his penis again, she slipped him back inside her and began hopping up and down, moaning further when his hands didn’t stop caressing her chest. Beginning to sync his hip thrusts with hers, they both started to quicken their loving making once again. 

“Eight, eight, eight”, she kept repeating like a mantra as he held one hand to her left breast, while the other grabbed her hips to keep her steady. He kept thrusting and thrusting for several more minutes, causing Jessica to climax repeatedly some more. Eventually, he began feeling his peak once again. 

“Jessica, I’m cumming”, he grunted, filling her once again with his burning warmth. 

“Ah!”, Jessica shouted as she climaxed one last powerful time, before laying back down on her Hero’s chest, utterly fatigued. Leaving a trail of kisses down her sweaty neck, he eventually pulled out and laid her back down onto the bed. Gripping his right hand in her left, 

“Eight, thank you for agreeing to this”, she told him smiling. “Being with you makes me so happy”, she added, as she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. 

Kissing her forehead, he turned towards Medea and noticed that she had been smiling while staring at them. “Eight, I am happy that my plan seems to have turned out well”, she told him. 

Moving closer on the bed towards her. “Medea, you… I can never repay you for everything that you have ever done for me, you know?”, he told her as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. 

Gently placing her left hand on his right cheek, “My hero, I can say the same for you. You have sacrificed so much for me, that all I want is to make sure that you can be happy. I love you, Eight”, she told him as she slowly kissed him. 

Feeling her kiss him, Eight, began kissing her deeply. Breaking the kiss and feeling her push him gently to lay down on his back, he watched as she swung her leg over and mounted him. Gripping his hardened length, she slowly inserted him inside her and began to ride him slowly. 

Caressing her legs sensually as he watched her move up and down his length, he slowly gripped her waist, and began matching her thrusts with his. For several more moments, all that could be heard were the sounds of hips thrusting repeatedly.

Gazing into each other’s eyes, “Give me an heir my king. Strengthen my bloodline with your Dragovian Heritage my love”, Medea whispered into his ear. 

Hearing that made his Dragovian instincts in going into overdrive. Eyes becoming slits once again, Medea felt her Hero become slightly larger inside her, and moaned at the situation as he continued to thrust into her. 

“If that is what my Queen desires, then I shall happily oblige my love”, he told her as he finally let himself go. Rope after rope of potent Dragovian seed shot inside of her, filling her with a liquid warmth that differed from all of their previous intimate sessions. 

Feeling him continuously thrust inside of her while cumming, caused her to reach her limit, and made her eyes begin to roll back at the intensity of her own climax. Feeling him constantly releasing inside her, made her twitch and shudder in incredible pleasure. 

Eventually falling forward, she ended up laying down utterly exhausted on her Hero. Feeling her eyes begin to close, she smiled as she felt Eight kiss her forehead. 

“Goodnight my love”, Eight told her as she finally succumbed to her fatigue. 

Slowly moving Medea, so that she was laying next to Jessica, Eight began using cleaning spells to remove all of the remnants of their love making. Then taking his two loves, he carried them further onto the large bed and tucked them under the covers. Kissing them both on their forehead once again, he eventually slipped between them after turning off the lights, and then followed them into slumber. 

Many months later

It’s been awhile since that night, but things have changed since then. Medea was finally found pregnant, and the Kingdom celebrated for days at the news of a new heir to the throne. Though a controversy did manifest when it was discovered that not only was Jessica in a relationship with their king, but was also found to be pregnant as well. Luckily, Medea resolved the issue by admitting her approval of the relationship, and that Jessica is and will always be a dear friend to her. Also, that it was her idea to allow this, out of love for both Eight and Jessica. The following reactions were mixed at first, but eventually, with the many positive changes and accomplishments that both Eight and Jessica were responsible for, the citizens of Trodain were able to look past it. With the officiation of their relationship, it didn’t take long for Jessica to move her things to their now shared quarters. Making it easier for the three of them to become more intimate now that they did not have to hide their relationship anymore. 

Several more months later, Medea gave birth to a young boy, who they decided to name Eltrode, in honor of both of their fathers. Along with the birth of Eltrode, a few days later, Jessica too gave birth to a baby girl, who they decided to name Alice, in honor of her brother Alistair. The contention of who would inherit the throne was discussed, but eventually, Jessica brought up an idea of possibly annexing Alexandria, and since her ancestors had built the land, her children can simply rule over it in order to avoid ruffling any more feathers. The idea was certainly odd, but after discussing it a bit more, they saw the potential in expanding their kingdom. Medea and Eight were of course quick to agree with that idea, but it did take some time for everything to be properly sorted. 

After the plan was finalized, they began formalizing discussion with Alexandria, via Jessica’s instructions. Though, simply sending many emissaries over the years, failed to provide any real results considering how difficult Jessica’s mother was being. So eventually, Eight and Jessica agreed to confront her by themselves to hopefully begin smoothing the issue over. 

When they arrived, it wasn’t a very warm welcome. Rosalind Albert couldn’t help but stare in contempt at Eight for what she believed was a slight on her family name, but it wasn’t until she saw the eyes of Jessica that she suddenly paused. Jessica was never happy when it was simply the two of them, As her mother, she was also well aware of how forceful she could be, but seeing the happiness in Jessica’s eyes made her realize that she had probably made some more mistakes than she initially thought. Those eyes, she had only seen her that happy when Alistair was alive, but it had vanished ever since that horrible day. Gripping her cane slowly, 

“What do I owe the pleasure for you finally visiting your mother, Jessica?”, she questioned, already knowing why they came here. 

Looking to Eight for comfort and finding it in his supportive expression, “I…,no, the Kingdom of Trodain, as an idea of my own creation, would like to annex the lands of Alexandria. This is so that the children that I have with Eight, can have the opportunity to not only guard this land, but help it thrive more like how it used to during the times of its founding”, she told her. 

“Hm… I’m assuming that King Eight wants your children out of the way so that his legitimized children can rule the Trodain Kingdom uninhibited?”, she questioned sharply, looking towards Eight, who flinched and almost reacted in anger at the horrid accusation. 

Gripping her fist tightly and signalling to Eight that she could handle this, “Eight… I am with him because I love him, mother. Medea and Eight didn’t need to include me, and Eight had originally been reluctant to pursue it as well because of the repercussions that might follow and did end up occurring. Though Medea, who deeply cares for the both of us, set things in motion so that the three of us can be happy together. You may not approve, and I… even though it hurts, I accept that, but I will never, can never regret my decision to pursue love the way I have, because being with both Eight and Medea makes me very happy”, she told her, as she watched her mother falter slightly.

“Hmph, you have always been so strong willed my daughter. I can never understand why you would pursue such a relationship, but… but for the sake of Alistair, and your dear father, I will accept that perhaps, I have wronged you Jessica. I’ve only ever wanted what’s best for you, but I suppose, that I should have understood you first before trying to take the decision away from you like I had done in the past. I don’t know why you would like to own these lands officially, but I will be willing to negotiate the terms with your Kingdom”, she told her, emotionally for once. 

Feeling tears in her eyes, she ran towards her mother, “Mother, oh, mother, thank you so much”, she said hugging her surprised mother, but eventually returning the gesture. 

After some time, she pulled back from her mother, “Mother, these lands belong to our family, and it is my hope to extend the Kingdom of Trodain so that eventually a new Kingdom can form here. One that would be in honor of our great ancestor, Alexandria. The tower has been left in ruins for so long, but I would like to do something more with it. Medea and Eight support me in this, and I have already received so much from Medea and Eight that I wanted to do this to not only avoid any more problems for them, but also to help them further with their Kingdom”, she told her. 

Perplexed but slowly putting the information together, “by doing something, what do you mean”, she asked her daughter. 

“Mother, I would like to eventually form the Kingdom of Alexandria, thereby not only legitimizing my child, but all of my future children, followed by my eventual descendants. By doing this, the Kingdom of Trodain will help in our expansion until we eventually can be a self governing Kingdom. It will take many decades, but it is my hope that we can become two kingdoms with a unified history solidifying the two into a powerful alliance. Trodain has been bursting with many children since the defeat of Rapthorne, and eventually Trodain will need to expand in the future in order to keep up. This will provide a solution to both problems”, she told her mother. 

“I see”, she said stunned at the ambitious planning. “Well, if you are really certain, then we should commence with the negotiations as soon as possible then”, he told them. 

Time skips ahead

In the following decades, Alexandria transitioned from a small village to a thriving Kingdom. By this point, Jessica had already given birth to 5 other children who were now all of age and doing their part to contribute towards Alexandria. Jessica, being in her early 50’s spends most of her time at the Kingdom of Trodain with both Eight and Medea, but frequently visits her children during the weekends. Her children all love all three of their parents, Queen Medea included since she helped in raising them, as well as their other 6 siblings who continue to live in the Kingdom of Trodain. Things have changed drastically for them since childhood, but no bitterness nor jealousy ever came between the 12 children, because their parents always made sure to be there for them no matter the circumstances. 

By this point in time, the kingdom of Trodain has already expanded all three of their divisions. The Eltrio Warriors developed into a division of weapon specialists. Each member was required to master at least 3 entirely different weapons and was expected to be able to defeat up to 10 opponents chosen by the king, in order to officially be considered ready for doing missions. Though a person needs to be highly skilled in order to move up the ranks, those who don’t pass can still be responsible for the defenses of either Trodain or Alexandria, so they can still provide aid for their kingdom.

As for the Xia Spellcasters, they have long since branched into varying categories. The spell makers were responsible for creating new spells, combining spells, or recording lost spells, essentially resulting in a continuously growing library within the two kingdoms. Another group were the alchemists, which became increasingly more prominent in that they were responsible for creating new and invaluable concoctions and creations for the kingdom. Recipes that turned out well would be recorded and then implemented into their production facilities, and the recipes would then be stored in the libraries of both kingdoms as well. Because of this, alchemy became quite prominent within the two kingdoms, and the production of alchemy pots became readily accessible for purchase to even the common citizen. A third group that eventually came to being was metallurgy specialists that created weaponry and then imbued them with complex, but potent magical affinities. The armours and weapons imbued with such magics added to the lethality of these items, and helped them become more resilient to natural wear and tear, making them more effective out on the field. 

As for the Chen Mui Dragon Riders, the original lizards were successfully crossbred into a new hybrid species. These lizards became varying shades of purple in color and the attempts in domestication became quite successful after the last two decades. Their population number drastically increased from the small amount they used to be, and now numbered up to 150 and counting. Considering that they are essentially a new species made in Trodain, they were given the name Amethyst Reptilis. With the successful population growth, the Chen Mui Dragon Riders were carefully chosen from all of the volunteers, and eventually made the division a reality. Though only those with a need to protect the kingdom and loved all manner of creatures would be chosen for such a division. This was due to the necessary trust and bond that a rider would have with their monster companion. With the increase in numbers joining over the years, the division eventually became responsible for long distant tasks as well as battles that required a mount. They also made travelling via Trodain and Alexandria quick and readily accessible for those with the coin to pay for it. Eventually, they also expanded into selling their travelling services to other towns, villages and kingdoms, even offering products from their kingdom as a form of sale, which quickly became popular amongst many people. 

With the large amounts of productions and outsourcing of not only products, but of their services, the kingdoms of Trodain and Alexandria profited significantly, ensuring that their thriving economy would stay that way for many more years to come. 

The end of Rapthorne was only the beginning to a new and happier life together, and Jessica, Eight, and Medea, would never have it any other way. Their children now had children of their own, and their kingdoms were still thriving. They didn’t know what else the future had in stake for them, but it was up to the next generation now. They have done all they could and now they just wanted to spend their final days in peace with each other. Love truly could accomplish many miraculous things, and this was just one of them. Under the new leadership of King Eltrode of Trodain and Queen Alice of Alexandria, the future of both Kingdoms were in good hands, especially with their siblings to help them. The three of them were finally content. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hope you liked it! Please share your thoughts if you have any! Thanks for reading!


End file.
